


Bump

by siriuspepsicola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, I love Cora, Kidfic, OC, insecure, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspepsicola/pseuds/siriuspepsicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU about Stiles and Cora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I started out with something completely different in mind, but this came to be. It's more of a ramble and I apologize about how weird it is.

Cora smiles from her place on his bed, looking at Stiles. He's doing some research for the pack, and his eyes just keep getting wider. It's pretty funny to just watch him. He puts so much into everything he does. 

"If your eyes get any wider, they're going to pop out of your head", she says, startling him.

"This is getting good, Lydia sent me a website with a lot of useful information.", Stiles responds.

Cora frowns to herself. She wonders if he is still secretly in love with Lydia. Stiles says he's over her, and loves Lydia as a friend now, but Cora can't help but compare herself to the red haired 'goddess', as Stiles puts it. Lydia is the picture of feminine. Beautiful and fashionable. Cora feels plain compared. A tomboy, really.

"Hey, what's that face for?", Stiles asks, pulling her out of her thoughts. She just smiles at him, shrugging her shoulders. He comes over to the bed and sits behind her, putting a leg on either side of her. She loves that he's so tall and lanky. It's like he can hide her away when he hugs her.

"That face your wearing? It looks sad. A face this pretty should not look sad." Stiles says, smiling and brushing her hair behind her ear. Cora loves how she doesn't have to be tough around him. He just accepts her as is. Accepts her quiet moods, like the one at this moment.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?", he asks.

She turns her head, looking up at him. Studies his face, with his brown eyes and moles. Cora loves his moles. She thinks they're adorable and just wants to count them, not that she would ever tell anyone that.

"Are you sure you'll never get tired of me? Find someone prettier, or smarter and realize you don't want to be stuck with me?", she asks.

"I won't get tired of you, ever. I'm not stuck with you, I chose you. You chose me.", He said, hugging her from behind. "You're beautiful and brilliant. You and me? We're stuck together, remember, I decided."

Cora stands up and turns around to face him. She sees he's being honest.  
"You decided? I thought I decided. I'm the one in charge.", she says smirking, feeling a bit more like herself.

"These mood swings are a bit crazy, huh?", Stiles asks, reaching out to touch her stomach. The slight bump there sticking out like a sore thumb on her little body.

"I can't help it! It's your fault anyway.", Cora says, batting his hands away.

"Don't act like you aren't happy. This may not have been planned, but I know you're excited.", Stiles says, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Our baby's in there. Maybe it'll have your moles.", she says, laughing.

"I hope not, I'm covered in them.", Stiles says," I want it to look like you."

"Well, maybe she'll be a mixture of the both of us."

"She?", he asks, "Yesterday, you said he."

"Yesterday, it felt like boy. Today, it feels like a girl.", She says smiling.

"Whatever you say, Cora. We'll figure out soon enough, anyway."

"I want to name her Talia." Cora says.

"That sounds perfect.", he responds, feeling the baby kick underneath his hand.

"See, she already likes it."


End file.
